mvccshfandomcom-20200214-history
Chun-Li
:"I am the strongest woman in the world!" ::—Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) ::"You ready for this? (覚悟はいいわね？ ''Kakugo wa ii wa ne?)" ::—Chun-Li (''Street Fighter IV series) :: "Want to see my Kung-Fu? I'll show you. :: (私のクンフー、 見せてあげる！ Watashi no kunfū, misete ageru!) :: —Chun-Li (Street Fighter V) Introduction Chun-Li (春麗 or チュンリー Shunrei or Chunrī?, Simplified Chinese: 春丽)is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, originally debuting in Street Fighter II. The first female fighter in the series, she is an expert martial artist and Interpol officer who relentlessly seeks revenge for the death of her father at the hands of M. Bison. Pros: * She had Speedy Normals and Magic Series * She can hit OTG with her Jump ins, Lightning Kicks and Hyper Moves * She had a lot of aerial rave options * Kikoushou its a Great Zoning Hyper Combo * She had Added new Level 3 Hyper Combo * She had Small Hitbox Cons: * She has a Low Stamina * She is too unsafe with her rushdown Hyper Combo * She is hard to learn and master * Her Kikoken is a Bad Recovery Projectile Special Move Basic Tips Launchers: HK Magic Series: Ground Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Super Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) AC Finisher: hP, hK, Lightning Legs Move List Command Normals Flip Over Kick: 3HK: Chun-Li leaps up to the air and lands behind the opponent. Reishiki Kikoken: 6HP: Chun-Li unleashes a stalling projectiles which resembles a mini-version of her Kikou-Shou. Special Moves Hyakuretsu Kyaku: Press K rapidly: Chun-Li swings her leg rapidly. Kikoken: 41236 + P: Chun-Li throws a fireball from her palms. Hazan Shu: 63214 + K: Chun-Li does a flip kick which serves as an overhead and can advance her rushing or verticality on the move. Tensho Kyaku: Charge 2,8 + K: Chun-Li rises up as he does vertical spin kick in the air. Hyper Combos Kikou-Shou: 236 + PP: Chun-Li unleashes a large spherical projectile that surrounds her. Senretsu-Kyaku: 236 + KK: Chun-Li moves forward fast as she does a series of Hyakuretsu Kyaku's and finishes off with a flying kick. Tensho-Senkuu-Kyaku: 214 + KK: Chun-Li does an extended version of her Tensho Kyaku. Seichisei Senkuu-Kyaku: 236 + KK (only in air): Introduced in MvC, Chun-Li does an air-dash and when it connects, does a strong aerial MK which freezes the screen as random chinese symbols come up which lands the opponent to the other side of the screen. Combos 1) c. FK, c. RK, cancel Lightning Legs (OTG) 2) c. FK, c. RK, cancel Senretsu Kyaku 3) j. JP, j. SP, SK, RK, sj. JP, sj. SK, cancel Shichi Sei Sen Kuu Kyaku 4) j. JP, j. SP, c. SK, c. FK, c. FP, cancel Senretsu Kyaku, Lightning Legs 5) j. JP, j. SK, j. SP, dash, SK, RK, cancel Hazan Tenshou Kyaku, c. SK (OTG), RK, sj. JP, sj. SK, sj. SP, Stomp Kick, Stomp Kick, Lightning Legs 6) j. JP, j. SK, j. FK, dash, JP, SK, RK, sj. JP, sj. SK, sj. SP, Stomp Kick, sj. JP, sj. SK, cancel Shichi Sei Sen Kuu Kyaku 7) launch, sj. JP, sj. SK, sj. SP, sj. FK, sj. RK, sj. SK (OTG), SK, FK, RK Category:Characters